time to tell the truth
by Roxy Knight 13
Summary: It is time to tell the truth in Morganville as we start to play a game of truth or dare but with out the dare part. See Oliver and Amelie answer very awkward questions about there pasts and how Myrnin goes a bit crazy on some answers. Please read and review and tell me what questions could be asked and who they are for.
1. Chapter 1

**so hey guys i got this idea from someone but i am a little stuck on what questions could be asked. so if you could comment bellow and tell me a question that could be asked and who it is for. if you do that then i will be very thankful. i might add some characters later on but not right now. xxx **

**please enjoy and comment bellow xx**

* * *

Claire pov

I was in a council meeting waiting for Hannah and Richard to turn up. It was me, Myrnin, Amelie, and Oliver and we were all very bored. There was also some tension going around the room as me and Myrnin had an argument earlier on when I was at work. Also Amelie and Oliver are just awkward people.

"Okay I can't stand this awkward silence" shouted Oliver.

"Well what do you think we should do asshole" Myrnin shouted back.

"Don't you dare call me an asshole you cock sucker!"

"I will call you what ever I want you dickhead!"

So here we go, Myrnin and Oliver are arguing. Again.

"Boys stop arguing" Amelie yelled but they didn't listen.

"Shithead" Oliver bellowed.

"Racist" Myrnin replied.

"Brain dead"

"Gay banana"

Everyone went quiet and just stared at Myrnin.

"What. I didn't know what to say" was his answer.

Everyone went silent and it went awkward again. "Okay I agree with Oliver this is really annoying" I said to everyone.

"How about we play a game" Myrnin yelled.

"What game do you propose Myrnin?" Amelie asked.

"Well I was thinking truth or dare" Myrnin answered.

We all looked at myrnin with a very confused look on our faces. Oliver and Amelie would never play truth or dare. And even if they did what would I ask them to do.

Amelie said "okay we will play truth or dare but we will only do the truth part as I think if we picked dare we would have you two" she pointed at Myrnin and Oliver "fighting over stupid things"

Wait what! Amelie just said yes to truth or dare but with out the dare part.

"If we must" Oliver sighed. " What do you think little Claire?"

"Okay?" I answered very unsure.

* * *

**okay so again tell me a question that could be asked and who it would be for xx thank you xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so i am so sorry about the long update but i had exams then work experience but here i am xxx**

**thank you to everyone who reviewed with a question or two xxx**

**tell me what questions you would like me to do xxxx**

* * *

**Myrnin pov**

Yay. We are playing truth or dare but without the dare so i can ask Oliver what all of his dark secrets are. This is going to be so much fun. Claire looks very unsure. Why would she be unsure? It is a very simple game.

"Who wants to go first?" Amelie asks.

"Me, me, me" I shout.

"Okay Myrnin," she answers.

I spend a long time thinking of a question as i do not want anyone to be angry with me, "Umm, Amelie who do you consider you true friends and why?" I ask.

**Amelie pov**

"Umm, Amelie who do you consider your true friends and why?" Myrnin asks me. That is a very personal question and to come from Myrnin is a shock, we all sat there staring at Myrnin.

"What i asked a question like i was suppose to," he says.

"Well it is a very mature question Myrnin. I would say you because I have known you for a long time and we have become close. Also you are very funny in your own way and smart of course. Also I would say Grandma Day as she is a very kind woman even though she doesn't trust us. Theo Goldman is a good friend as he has helped me a lot since I have known him. And of course you Claire as you have been very kind to me even when I have been cruel to you and your friends. I would also say you Oliver as in your own way you have always been there even when you are not suppose to be." I say. they sit there in shock when I have finished.

"Well i already know I was your friend but think you very much Amelie," Myrnin declares.

"thank you Amelie. I also think of you as one of my friends. In your own way of course," Claire responds.

"You think of me as one of your friends?" Oliver asks.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I inquire.

"Well to say it nicely I have been nothing but shit to you."

"Yes you have but you have also been there when I needed someone. You also have stuck by me through everything that has happened over the last few years especially with Sam's death," I tell him.

He looks very uncomfortable, "Well thank you. I also think of you as one of my friends," He answers.

"Yes, yes this is all nice and jolly but can you ask a question now?" Myrnin demands.

"Alright. Claire when would you consider becoming a vampire?" I ask.

**Claire pov**

"Alright. Claire when would you consider becoming a vampire?" Amelie asked.

Okay. What the hell. I don't even want to become a vampire. Why does this lot want me to be one of them. I mean yes it would be great to learn everything there ever was and to stay with Myrnin forever. Wait what am I thinking! Myrnin is my boss I cant like him, can I? Anyway I am in a mood with him.

"I am not becoming a vampire" I say to Amelie.

"Why not? You could learn forever. Isn't that what you want?" Oliver interrogates in a really creepy way.

"Well yes but I also have Shane to think about. He hates vampires and it would kill him if I turned", I answer.

"Very well", he says."Ask a question."

"Well as you haven't had a question yet Myrnin, what do you really think about Shane?" I inquire.

**Myrnin pov**

"Well as you haven't had a question yet Myrnin, what do you really think about Shane?" Claire says to me.

Well that is a easy question. I hate him. He is a pathetic, lazy, no good, asshole and he is no good for Claire. The amount of times she has come to my lab crying over something he has done is stupid. Even when she is at work all she talks about is him, sometimes good, sometimes bad but still. That is what has caused us to argue today.

"Well i think he is a waste off space. All he has ever done is upset the people around him. Really Claire the amount of time you have come to work upset over something he has done is pathetic. You really need to dump him", I say to her.

"He may of said somethings but we always work it out", she replies.

"You may work them out over sex but still he is just going to keep hurting you and I will be there to pick up the pieces like I normally do"

"We do not makeup over sex"

"Claire look at what he is doing. He is making up fight over nothing. He is making our friendship end and I really don't want that."

she looks shocked when i said that, but it is the truth. I do not want to lose her, my friend, someone to talk to about science, someone I can rely on.

"As much as I love this arguing can we move on", Oliver interrupts.

I look at Claire and she she is uncomfortable. "Of course. Well Oliver do you love Amelie?" I ask.

**Oliver pov**

"Of course. Well Oliver do you love Amelie?" he asks me.

What the hell! Why would he ask me something like that. He might be crazy but still! He has no right to ask a question like that. Yes I love Amelie but she would never love me back. She loves her Samuel, even though he is dead. God why is the fool so embarrassing. Well I might as well say it. I mean it is not like I can hide it forever.

"Yes, yes I do", I say. Everyone is in shock. Amelie is sitting there with her mouth open, eyes blinking. Claire is looking very uncomfortable like she has done through out the whole game, and Myrnin is laughing.

"Well thank you for that Oliver", Amelie says "Maybe you should ask another question."

Well this is awkward.

* * *

**wow so yeah there is the next chapter xxx**

**please tell me what questions to ask next xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**yay so here we go another chapter of finding out the morganville characters secrets xxxx**

**please tell me what questions i could ask xxx**

* * *

**Oliver pov**

Well what question do I ask and who do I ask it to. "Amelie what are your true plans towards Claire?" I ask.

**Amelie pov**

"Amelie what are your true plans towards Claire?" Oliver asks me.

What a very Oliver type question. He has to ask of my plans, even when the main person of the plan -who wasn't suppose to find out- was in the room. Well now that I think about it, I suppose Claire has a right find out I mean she is part of it and she will need to agree with it. But Oliver does not have the right to ask me such a question especially with what he has just said. He said he loves me then expects us to go back to normal. I can't say that I don't love him, I do have feelings for him. This is all so confusing. I better answer the question.

"I was planing on turning Claire into a vampire when she reaches the age of twenty five so she can help Myrnin with his work and help if any more danger comes to Morganville," I say to them.

"What! You plan on turning me vampire!" Claire shouts at me.

"Yes," I say.

"You can't just turn me vampire when ever you want. I don't want to be a vampire," she answers.

"I know that. You answered a question about it before"

"Can we just get on with the game," she says.

"Of course. Myrnin why do you insist on playing pranks on people?" I ask.

**Myrnin pov**

"Of course. Myrnin why do you insist on playing pranks on people?" I get asked.

I play pranks because they are fun. That is the only reason really. also to piss Oliver off but everyone wants to do that so its not that great of a reason.

"i play pranks because they are fun and peoples reactions are funny." i say.

"yes but it is quite rude" she says.

"rude but fun"

"just ask a question"

"okay. um Claire what do you see in vampires that make you want to help us?"

**Claire**** pov**

"okay. um Claire what do you see in vampires that make you want to help us?"

oh god. um this is a hard question. not all vampires are bad, i mean Oliver is a dickhead but he can still be nice. also Myrnin is one of my best friends/boss so i will always try and help him, and i guess amelie is a friend and friends help each other out. i have to say this out loud now.

"well not all vampires are bad. Oliver, you may be a bastard but you are kind of nice to me and amelie you are a friend and friends help each other out, even if one of therm wants to turn you into a vampire. also myrnin you are one of my best friends and they always stick by each other, so yeah." i say to them.

"yay your one of my best friends to Claire" myrnin says.

"that's very nice of you Claire. please ask a question." amelie says.

"right, Oliver why do you hate myrnin so much?" i ask.

**oliver pov **

"right, Oliver why do you hate myrnin so much?" Claire asks me.

brilliant not this story again. why does everybody want to know why i hate myrnin. i don't even know why he hates me apart from me hating him but still. god he is such an idiot. he doesn't even recognize me. even after what he did. if he wasn't amelie's best friend then i would kill him.

"i hate him because he tried to kill me when i was about twenty one. i was walking home alone in the dark when he came up too me and tried to bite me. the only thing that stopped him killing mew was the silver cross i carried around, as i was religious. i touched his arm with it and he ran. from that moment i remembered his face and then found him after i was turned vampire when amelie asked me to travel with her and her friend. he didn't even recognize me. still doesn't. so that is why i hate him." i say to them.

Claire was staring at myrnin with a look of shock. she asks "this is way before the disease, right?"

"yes it was" i answer. "the only reason i haven't killed him is because he is best friends with amelie."

amelie and myrnin were both staring at me. myrnin, with a look of remembrance and amelie with a look of sympathy. Hannah and Richard both decided to walk in at that moment.

"hey guys sorry we were late. had to sort out a robbery on the way her." Hannah says

"yes well sit down and we will begin" amelie says. i guess we are back to normal.

* * *

**yes another chapter and no this is not the end of the story there will be a lot more truths coming up and no Hannah and Richard will not be in the next chapter xxx**

**review and tell me what questions i could ask xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay guys i know its been ages since i updated this but stuff has been going on in the family and i need to revise for my GCSE exams (i have 7) but i am trying to get back on track with all the fanfictions.**

**but any way here is another chapter for all of you even though it is very short. tell me what questions should be asked.**

* * *

**Claire pov**

i was back home after one of the most boring meetings i have ever been to. i mean it was really awkward after that stupid game we played. Myrnin kept laughing through the whole meeting, Oliver was sneaking glances at Amelie, and Amelie herself was looking like she couldn't wait to get out of there. Hannah and Richard knew something was going on but couldn't find out what. But any way i was at home alone, sitting on the sofa watching crap TV when a portal opened and Myrnin jumped through dragging Oliver and Amelie with him.

"What are you doing here?" i ask them.

"Myrnin thought it would be a good idea to finish off the game we were playing" Amelie answered.

"Complete waste of time" murmured Oliver.

I just sat there in silence staring at three of the powerful vampires i have ever met. "Well it beats being bored." i say to them.

"Brilliant" Myrnin shouts as he sits down on the floor in front of the TV.

Amelie goes and sits on Michael's chair while Oliver goes and sits on the sofa next to me. Just as we all get comfortable the door opens then slams closed. Then someone shouts "Yo anybody with a heartbeat?"

Myrnin replies "Only one person dear Shreve and that is Claire."

Eve walks in and gives Myrnin the death stare and says "My name is Eve and what are you doing here?"

* * *

**okay guys i know it is short but as i said i need to revise for my exams but i will promise to update next week. eve will now join the game to i need swome questions for her.**

**so guys sorry for not updating and for the short cjapter.**

**please review with questions for them all. thank you xxxx**


End file.
